James Potter and the Veil
by Our Eleventh Hour
Summary: What if James S. Potter had the same fate as his father? His parents were killed by the next threat to the Wizarding world. After some strange dreams, James goes beyond the Veil in the DOM to save someone. Can he do it while getting through his First Year
1. Prologue

James Potter and the Veil

_Prologue_

Five year old James Sirius Potter awoke to the sound of raised voices. He shut his eyes, hoping the voices would stop so he could go back to sleep. After a couple more minutes the voices still continued so he pulled himself into a sitting position.

The first thing he realized was he was not in the last place he had been, which was his bedroom closet. But he did recognize the room. It was his mother's bedroom from when she lived with her parents, James' grandparents. He could tell from the decorations. The room was brightly painted but since the lights were out you could barely make out the colors. Posters (which were moving, of course) of the Weird Sisters, an older band, and the Holyhead Harpies' captain covered the walls.

James was currently sitting on the bed with three sleeping figures. To his left was his eight year old brother, Teddy Lupin. But, as his father and mother had explained to him a few times when questioned, Teddy wasn't really his brother. Teddy's parents had died and now Teddy was his 'godbrother'. His three year old sister Lily was at the foot of the bed since she was small enough to fit and to his right was his four year old brother Albus Severus. All three of them were in their pajamas.

Quietly so he wouldn't wake his siblings, James climbed over his brother and tip-toed out of the room. The boy was still trying to figure out why he was at The Burrow when he made a left out of the room and ventured down the small hallway to the living room. In the room he found many people. His grandparents, Uncle George, Aunt Angelina, Aunt Fleur, Uncle Bill, Uncle Percy, Aunt Penelope, Headmistress McGonagall, and Professor Neville (but the Potters just referred to him as Neville). James entered the living room and questioned, "What's goin' on?"

Every pair of eyes turned to the boy, who looked much like his father with his jet black hair sticking out in every direction but had inherited his mother's eyes. James shifted a bit at all the attention he had suddenly received.

"J-James, what are you doing up dear?" Molly asked shakily. Her eyes were red and tears stained her face, despite the feeble attempt to wipe them away when she saw her grandson.

"I heard shouting." James replied, looking around. "Where's Mum and Dad?"

It was the one question everyone had been hoping to avoid. For a long moment, no one spoke. Finally Arthur broke the silence,

"James," he began quietly, "I think it's best if you went back to bed."

James S. Potter had always been perceptive, and he noticed how his grandfather was avoiding the subject. He threw a suspicious glance to his relatives and the two teachers before asking, "Where are they?"

George cleared his throat, the usual humorous glint in his eyes James was so use to completely gone, "James, come on. I'll make some hot cocoa." He gave a small nod to his father and led the five year old to the kitchen. Of all of James' relatives, George was definitely a favorite. The two loved joking and playing pranks on their family members. But as they sat at the kitchen table in silence, sipping the hot cocoa George had made, a strange feeling made itself present in James' stomach. Something just wasn't right.

"Where's Mum and Dad?" James repeated softly, setting his mug on the table and leaning back in the chair, his legs not even able to reach the floor.

A sad pair of eyes met James' brown ones, "Jamie…do you understand what happens when someone dies?" George wasn't really sure how to break something like this to a five year old, but he knew Harry and Ginny had attempted to tell James where his name had come from when he had asked.

It was an odd question in James' opinion, "It means they don't come back." He answered quietly.

The older man nodded and swallowed, "Right. A couple of years ago a Dark wizard started doing bad things to people, James." George closed his eyes as he prepared to tell his nephew something he really wished he didn't have to. "This man…there's something wrong with him, buddy. About three or four months ago, he thought your parents had something he wanted. That's why you guys had to move, remember? You used to live in Godric's Hollow then you moved to Broomstick Road." James nodded slowly. "Well…this man…he wasn't supposed to find out where you, Al, Lily, Teddy, and your mum and dad went to. But he did."

"How?" James questioned, still trying to figure things out.

George bit back an angry tone, "Someone told him. He found your house last night Jamie…and your parents…didn't make it."

It took several seconds for the last statement to sink in. James shook his head slightly, he didn't want his parents to leave. He stumbled out of his chair and had the urge to run out the kitchen door and into the garden. He wanted to run away from these…these lies. His parents just couldn't be gone forever. They just couldn't be. Why was his uncle lying to him? But Uncle George had never lied to him before….

"I'm sorry James." George said quietly, getting up from his chair and wrapping his arms around the little boy who was now crying his heart out. Even George let some tears out, but he remained silent.

As exhaustion began to make itself known, George picked up his nephew and carried him through the living room without a word and up to his and Fred's old room on the second floor. The Burrow was James' favorite place, but everyone knew he loved his uncles' old bedroom. Once James was sleeping, though it wasn't a peaceful sleep, George sighed and returned to the living room.

"He gonna be alright, George?" Bill asked as George entered.

George sighed quietly, "I dunno."

"I ju-just can't be-be-believe Ron would…." Molly managed to get out before more tears came out.

"None of us did, Mum." Bill admitted, "Harry was his best mate and Ginny was his sister…his _sister _for Merlin's sake!"

"That bloody git…wait 'til I get my hands on him." George threatened, shaking his head angrily. How someone could betray their own family made no sense to any of them.

Arthur frowned to himself, "It doesn't make much sense, does it? Like you said Bill, Ron was Harry's friend and Ginny's brother…."

"You're right Arthur." McGonagall spoke. Her once colored hair was now a mix of color and gray. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, as well as Miss Granger, were some of the closest students I had ever seen when they were in school. Their bond came close to that of the Marauders'."

"Has anyone talked to Hermione yet?" Neville questioned, a bit of worry in his voice for his old friend.

"She's been hauled in for questioning." Arthur informed everyone.

"What about the children?" Molly asked her husband, wiping tears with her sleeves.

"As far as I know they're at the Ministry. Percy, do you think you could firecall Kingsley? I've already sent him a patronus but-"

"Of course, father." Percy nodded instantly, leaving the room to make the call with another fireplace in the house.

"Mr. Weasley," Neville started, "How bad was the damage, sir?"

Arthur glanced at the professor, "There wasn't too much damage to the house. If there was the kids would probably be in worse condition."

"Who will ze children be staying with?" Fleur asked. Her English had improved much over the years of living at Shell Cottage, but she still had an accent.

McGonagall answered, "The Potters' will will be examined tomorrow, but for now I suggest to keep them here."

"Is it safe here, Professor?" Neville questioned before he threw a guilty look at Molly and Arthur, "No disrespect or anything, but-"

"We understand, Neville." Arthur gave the man a small smile, "You're right, though. This would be the first place any of the Serpent's followers would come."

"What about Hogwarts?" Bill suggested.

Before anyone could respond, Percy returned to the room. His face was a bit pale as he said, "I talked to Kingsley, Hermione has just got out of questioning. The used Veritaserum on her and everything, she had no clue about Ron. She admitted he'd been acting off the past few days, but she thought it was the stress of the situation. Hugo and Rose are going back into her custody."

"And Ron?" Molly asked, fearing the worst for her son.

Percy looked apologetic and uncomfortable as he replied, "Mum…they sent him to Azkaban."

**a/n: So I've decided to do a re-write of this story. Some people have told me either through the poll I put up or in PM that they like the story but it's best if I try a re-write. Hopefully since I actually know where the story is going now it'll turn out much better than the original **


	2. Hogwarts Express

_James Potter and the Veil_

_Chapter Two_

"I promise, Lils." James said for the tenth time.

"You better!" nine year old Lily crossed her arms, sending a pang through James's heart. Lily could look so much like their mother. For such a simple action, it caused so much hurt.

A loud _thunk_ brought both Potters' heads up to see their godbrother Teddy Lupin putting his trunk down next to James's. "Ready to go James?" the thirteen year old smiled. James nodded his head and returned the smile. "He'll write, Lily. If he doesn't I'll toss him into the lake with the giant squid."

"Is there really a squid, Teddy?" Lily asked with wide eyes.

"There is."

James didn't comment on whether or not there was or wasn't a squid in the lake outside of Hogwarts. Personally he didn't believe his godbrother but…if he said there was no such thing he'd never hear the end of it from the Third Year.

"Albus! Arthur! Let's go!" Molly Weasley shouted as she entered the room. "Get your things to the car, boys. Lily, dear, come on." She took the nine year old's hand and led the kids outside to an old green car. It'd been years since 'The Ford Angela Incident' and Arthur had finally convinced Molly to let him get _another _magical car. She agreed as long as he kept it locked in the shed outside and made sure none of the children came near it without supervision.

Arthur's Muggle obsession had managed to rub off on Albus. He wasn't nearly as fascinated by common Muggle items, but he still enjoyed them. Finally the two came out of the Burrow and climbed into the old car.

Teddy helped James put his trunk into the back of the car before putting his own in. They then followed Albus into the backseat of the car, Lily not far behind them.

This car, like the previous one Arthur had had, was charmed to be much larger than it looked. So there was plenty of room for one teenager and three children to sit in the backseat without sitting atop one another.

The car ride to Platform 9 ¾ was a dreadfully long one for James Sirius Potter. He continuously ran a hand through his hair, a nervous habit he had unknowingly inherited from his father and his grandfather. Teddy elbowed him a couple of times and gave him an encouraging smile each time. James would simply nod and return his hand to his lap. He tried to tune into the conversation Lily and Albus were having, but his thoughts kept returning to Hogwarts.

Finally the car came to a stop at the train station.

Everyone exited the green car and headed towards the entrance, Arthur carrying James's trunk and Teddy carrying his own since he was 'too old' to have help carrying his trunk.

Once they'd walked through the barrier, James's nervousness reached another peak. He'd been here two times before to see Teddy off in his first and second year. Why was this one so different? Then his nervousness started to make sense.

What if he wasn't in Gryffindor? Sure, being in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff couldn't be _that_ bad. But if he was in _Slytherin_…. Teddy was in Gryffindor, as was Victoire Weasley. Victoire was Bill and Fleur's daughter who was a Third Year like Teddy was. His grandparents even told him his mother, father, father's parents, Aunt Hermione, and his uncles were all in Gryffindor. If he wasn't a Gryffindor….

"You'll be fine, James." Arthur whispered in his grandson's ear after seeing his face go a bit white.

James swallowed around the lump in his throat, "What if I'm not in Gryffindor?"

Arthur shrugged, "That doesn't matter. We'll still love you, no matter what."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Arthur nodded with a small smile before clapping him on the shoulder.

"Don't forget to write," Molly said as a loud train whistle blew from the scarlet red Hogwarts Express.

"We won't." Teddy and James said in unison, grabbing their trunks. Lily gave them both quick hugs, as did Molly. Arthur just smiled and waved. Albus said a verbal goodbye.

The two made their way through the crowd of parents and students to the train and waited in line in front of one of the many doors to the train.

"Teddy?" James nudged his godbrother.

"Yeah James?"

He paused, "What if…what if I'm not in Gryffindor?"

Teddy rolled his eyes, "That's what you're worried about? Merlin, and I thought you were worried about getting kicked out because Hogwarts made a mistake—"

"What?" James half-shouted in panic, causing multiple students to turn and look at them.

"Joking, joking!" Teddy insisted as he gave an apologetic smile to the eleven year old. "If you're not in Gryffindor…then our Quidditch team will dominate you. Come on, don't be silly. You're James Potter! Your whole family was in Gryffindor. Don't worry about it, Jamesie."

Before James could respond, they moved through the line and boarded the Hogwarts Express. He pulled his trunk along behind him, following Teddy. Teddy eventually found his friends and said, "See ya', James." He saw the look on James's face and whispered, "I can't be here to hold your hand, mate. Just find someone who looks like they don't know what they're doing—those are always the First Years. Sit with them. Alright?"

James gave a quick nod and watched as his godbrother disappeared into the compartment. With a shaky breath, James moved down the train looking for someone who fit the description Teddy had given him. He eventually found a girl alone in a compartment.

Sliding the door open he asked, "Care if I sit here?"

She looked over at him, smiled, and nodded her consent.

"Thanks." He said, entering the train compartment. He managed to put his trunk up above the seats and sat down.

"I'm Ash Carter." She introduced herself. Ash had electric blue eyes and black hair that looked blue when the light hit it.

"James Potter." He returned. She nodded in recognition, but didn't say anything about his fame from his father. This, James was grateful for. "First Year?"

"First Year." She confirmed, "You?"

"Yeah."

Ash looked as if she was going to say something else but then the compartment door opened again and two more students entered. One a boy, one a girl. The girl said, "Everywhere else is full do you mind?"

"Not at all." Ash smiled and James nodded. The two placed their trunks above their heads and sat down. The girl sat beside Ash and the boy sat down beside James.

"I'm Juliet and this is Caleb." The girl said confidently.

"James and Ash." Ash stated to the two newcomers.

An awkward silence broke out. James really wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't great meeting new people…something he'd only had to do a few times in his life luckily for him.

"Anyone like Quidditch?" Ash questioned, raising her eyebrows.

Instantly James smiled, he liked her already.

The two began talking as if they'd known each other their whole lives. Their discussion traveled from Quidditch to Chocolate Frog cards to anything else besides Hogwarts. It was a bit of an unspoken agreement that they were both nervous yet excited.

James learned that Ash wanted to play Chaser professionally when she was old enough. "Me too." He'd laughed. Juliet didn't seem to care about their conversation and talked to Caleb. After hearing a few talks, James found out Caleb was Muggle-born. The three others began explaining things about the Wizarding world to him, like Quidditch and Chocolate Frogs.

Once Caleb was more or less caught up to speed about James and Ash's favorite topic, the four began a group discussion about what spells they hoped to learn. James didn't want to talk about Hogwarts because he reminded him of his fear of being placed in Slytherin, but he actually didn't mind talking to these three.

"I can't wait until we learn about Animagi." Juliet shared excitedly, "But I heard that's not until Third Year. My parents are _both_ Animagi." She bragged. James could live without the bragging, but he figured she was just over excited.

"What's an Animagi?" Caleb questioned, clearly confused.

"Someone who can change into an animal at will." Ash explained patiently. "You've got to be registered, too."

"Wouldn't that be brilliant? To be an Animagus?" James mused. Suddenly a thought occurred to him, "We should do it."

Ash gave him a cheerful smile, "That'd be wonderful, James. But I think we should at least wait until we can do more than send sparks out of our wands."

He spat out his tongue, "Just saying! I wonder what I'd be…."

**I really want to apologize for how **_**long**_** it's been… I suddenly had some inspiration. I've re-planned out the entire story, though. Enjoy.**


	3. Classes

_James Potter and the Veil_

_Chapter Three_

After arriving at Hogsmeade Station, James, Ash, Juliet, and Caleb left the train. The prefects had already gone through the train and informed everyone to leave their luggage on the train; it would be taken up separately.

They were then led to a lake where boats were waiting for them. The man who brought them to the lake introduced himself as Professor Longbottom, but to James he knew him as Neville.

Their first view of the castle was simply amazing. There were no words the describe the experience. The castle itself was huge and the lights that were on made it look just remarkable. Once the First Years were out of the boats, Neville led them into the castle and to a massive door.

"Gather 'round, gather 'round." He said, waiting for the First Years in the back to move forward before continuing, "Now, you are all about to be Sorted. Your house is your family during your stay at Hogwarts. The four houses are: Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. Doing good deeds and such will give your house points, however breaking rules will result in the deduction of points." James could have sworn Neville's eyes flickered to him directly. "Alright, let's go." The professor pulled a wand out of his robes and gave it a quick swish before re-pocketing the wand. The doors before them began to open.

James took a quick breath and moved forward with the other First Years.

_This has to be the Great Hall_, James thought as he entered the massive room. There were four long tables and one table at the back of the room where he recognized Professor McGonagall, the headmistress, and his Aunt Hermione, also known as Professor Weasley. The ceiling looked much like the night sky they had just left. Another thing James noticed was the majority of the students were staring at the newcomers. He tried to focus on walking and not how many people were staring at him and the others of the group.

Professor Longbottom stopped the group in front of the teacher's table where a stool and a hat stood before them.

~James Potter~

Upon entering the Gryffindor Common Room, James finally felt the day's excitement catching up with him. The prefect for Gryffindor told them that the boy's dorms were on the left and girls' on the right. Before James could go up the boys' staircase Teddy appeared.

"Told ya' you had nothing to worry 'bout, James!" he gloated cheerfully. "You made it into Gryffindor."

James nodded and said, "Yeah. I'll see you in the morning, Teddy."

"Night,"

"Night."

James gave a small wave to Juliet and Ash, who had also made it into his house, and began going up the stairs, Caleb behind him.

Minutes later, Caleb and James met their three roommates. Tyler Wilcox was an American boy with tons of freckles. Isaac Flemmington was taller than the average eleven year old. And Scott Harlem was the type of boy who never talked unless forced into it.

The boys stayed up talking about nothing in particular for half an hour before Tyler suggested they all get to bed.

The next morning James woke up to the sound of the magical alarm clock on his bedside table. He stretched and sat up in bed. James got out of bed and began getting ready for the day. Once he was dressed he noticed Caleb starting to wake up. After informing his friend he would wait for him downstairs with the girls, James made his way to the Common Room. The eleven year old already found Juliet and Ash waiting. Ash was sitting comfortably on one of the couches and Juliet was pacing.

"Finally!" Juliet tossed up her hands in exasperation, "Where's Caleb?'

"He's just getting up." James laughed, setting his book bag on the couch where Ash was. "How long've you two been here?"

"Ten minutes." Ash answered with a smile, "Juliet practically had all the girls in our dorm up an hour ago."

James raised an eyebrow, "It takes you all an hour to get ready?"

She shook her head and playfully hit him, "No! We just wanted to be sure we had everything we needed for the first day."

"Girls," he muttered, rolling his eyes. When Caleb came down, the four left the Common Room and went to the Great Hall for breakfast.

During breakfast, James had to hold back a laugh at the look on Caleb's face as he witnessed the owls swooping in to deliver mail. Juliet received some treats from her mother and Ash a present from her parents and half-brother. James on the other hand had a letter drop on his plate, thanks to the family owl Rover. He opened up the letter after giving a small piece of his toast to Rover and sending him on his way.

_Dear James,_

_ Well? What house are you in? Albus told me that Teddy told him before you both left that you have to fight a herd of Centaurs to get your house. Did you win? Grandma says you won't get this letter until tomorrow morning, so write back as soon as you can!_

_Love,_

_Lily, Albus, Grandma, and Grandpa_

James rolled his eyes and folded the letter before putting it in his bag, he'd write after his classes were over. He watched Ash open her present and smiled when he saw a package from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Before he could comment, Professor Hermione Weasley walked over to them carrying a stack of papers. Hermione was James's aunt and taught Transfiguration.

"Morning, James." She greeted cheerfully.

"Hello," he returned the greeting. "Guys, this is my aunt Professor Weasley. This is Caleb, Juliet, and Ash."

Hermione smiled and said, "Nice to meet all of you. Here are your schedules." She passed out the papers she was carrying to the four, "I'll see you right after breakfast by the look of your schedules. Well, I've got to get the rest of these passed out." The Transfiguration teacher went on her way, leaving the four reading their schedules.

Once the friends were finished eating, they walked to Transfiguration with the other First Year Gryffindors and the First Year Ravenclaws.

Taking a seat beside Caleb, James examined the classroom. There were several bookshelves stacked against the walls. A large desk was at the front of the room in front of a blackboard. Professor Weasley was waiting patiently behind her desk as everyone filed in and found seats.

"Good morning," she smiled, standing up and walking in front of the desk. "My name is Professor Weasley and I will be teaching you Transfiguration this year." Hermione waited for all the surprised whispers to stop. Each year she was met with the same reaction. Her husband was in Azkaban, convicted of betraying the Potters. A few glances were thrown at James, who ignored them. The brown haired woman went on to explain several rules and expectations she had for her class. She informed them that their first 'official' lesson would start tomorrow and to be prepared. By the end of class, they had almost forgotten that she was married to Ron Weasley.

The rest of the day was much like the first class. The four friends only had Charms with Flitwick, Potions with Marsh, and Longbottom with Herbology that day, but they were reminded of the rules in each class. Many of them expected that tomorrow during Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, and Astronomy they would experience the same thing.

Later that night found James Potter sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room with his three friends, writing a letter.

_Dear everyone,_

_ Yeah, I'm a Gryffindor! Teddy's a git, I didn't have to fight a giant squid. But I won't tell you what we had to do. So, Lils, have you played any pranks against Albus yet? By now, Al, I'm sure you've discovered the itching powder that was set to explode on you after you opened your closet door. I just wanted to make sure you didn't lose your paranoia while I'm gone. Tell Uncle George that I met a girl who likes pranks from his shop, her name's Ash Carter. _

_ I made some friends already: Ash, obviously, Juliet Monroe, and Caleb Jackson. Ash likes Quidditch, so she's wicked. Caleb's a Muggle-born so we had to explain to him on the train _what _we were talking about half the time, but none of us minded. Well, I've got to go. The others want to play Exploding Snap._

_-James_

Satisfied with his letter, James stuffed it in his bag. He'd mail it during his free hour tomorrow.


	4. Dreams & Quidditch

_James Potter and the Veil _

_Chapter Four_

"Who knew this'd be a hard class?" Juliet sighed heavily beside James.

"It's not that hard-" Caleb began.

"Says the guy who's already turned the cup into a mouse." Ash cut him off. She and Caleb were at the table beside the two. They were currently in Transfiguration and were practicing turning cups into mice. It was only the second week of classes and Caleb had already turned the majority of the cup into a furry mouse, even if it did have a glass tail.

The four friends were each better at a certain topic. Caleb had Transfiguration down pat, obviously. James was the best in Defense, something his Aunt Hermione said his father, Harry, was the best at. Juliet did better in Potions, something James was thankful for since now she could at least help him understand the class. And Ash was mostly well rounded, but was definitely better in Astronomy.

"Just focus, Ash." Caleb said.

"We are focusing, Caleb." Juliet snapped quietly.

James took a breath. He was getting tired of Juliet snapping at everyone in sight. The boy wasn't sure if she was just mad that she wasn't getting the lesson, which he completely understood but that didn't mean she needed to bite someone's head off, or if she was still upset.

Yesterday during History of Magic with the Slytherins, James and his friends had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting Reid and Ryan McCormick. They were twin boys with shaggy blond hair and olive green eyes. During class the McCormicks had constantly taunted Caleb about being Muggle-born. The two were Purebloods and thought no one in the world could possibly be better than them. James was strongly reminded of Draco Malfoy. George and Hermione had both told stories about the man from their time at Hogwarts.

Finally James had had enough and loudly informed the twins where they could put their Pureblood nonsense. Professor Binns, the ghost teacher, had told James to re-take his seat. The McCormick boys continued to throw things at Caleb until Juliet inconspicuously set their homework they were to turn in that class on fire. Their revenge had taken place just after class by tripping her and 'accidently' stepping on her fingers.

James said the spell and used the right wand movement on his cup and it went from sparkly white to dark gray and grew a tail and whiskers.

"Very nice, Mr. Potter." Hermione praised as she passed by. "Not so bad yourself, Ms. Monroe. You too, Ms. Carter. Get that tail right, Mr. Jackson, you're almost finished."

The oldest Potter gave a brief smile before returning to his work.

_"James…. James…. James…." The whispering voices continued to call out to the eleven year old boy. He quickly turned towards the voices and inspected what he saw. A large archway stood in the center of a large room. In the arch was a misty, sparkling veil. James took a few steps closer to the archway as he heard his name called once again. As soon as he'd taken the third step—_

His eyes snapped open and James took a moment to gather his bearings. Glancing around, he remembered that he was in the First Year boys' dorm. James took a breath and closed his eyes.

Quidditch try-outs were tomorrow—today since it was already after midnight—and the last thing James needed was to be tired. The First Year broom ban had been lifted several years ago, so many of the eleven year olds had brought their brooms to try out for their house team. James would be going for Chaser, as was Ash.

Eventually, James was able to drift off to sleep.

"Can I talk to you a sec, James?" Ash asked as the boy in question walked beside her down to the Quidditch pitch.

"Sure." James nodded, shifting his Phoenix Flyer 900 to his right shoulder.

Ash waited a moment before she said, "Promise me that no matter who makes the team, we'll still be friends."

To be honest, the statement shocked the boy. Why would Ash think he wouldn't want to be friends with her if he didn't make the team? "_Of course_, Ash." He laughed slightly, "If one of us doesn't make the team, we'll stay friends. Promise."

She smiled and nodded.

The two approached the small crowd of Gryffindors on the pitch and waited for the Captain, Holly White, to begin the try-outs. Teddy Lupin gave James a quick smile before turning his attention to the front of the crowd.

Finally a girl with long brown hair announced, "Alright, alright! Thanks for coming to the Gryffindor team tryouts. I'm Holly White, Captain for our house's Quidditch team. Today I'm lookin' for one Beater, a Seeker, a Keeper, and three Chasers. I myself play Beater. Seekers are up first! The rest of you lot, get up to the stands please."

All but three people mounted their brooms and flew up to the stands. James reached the stands before Ash because she had been talking to someone while she flew. Soon her Quick Broom 8 landed beside the Potter boy and the two watched the Seeker tryouts. The three Seekers simply had to catch bewitched balls the size of Snitches. Only one of the Seekers was any good, a tall boy with blond hair.

"I think he's a Seventh Year." Ash commented, inclining her head towards the boy who had just caught his 'Snitch' in nine minutes.

After the three Seekers were done, White put her wand up to her throat and a booming voice told the audience, "Anyone for Beater, get down here please."

Several students mounted their brooms and flew down to White as the three Seekers made their way to the stands.

The Beaters used an actual Bludger to hit between each other. Fortunately, no one was injured. They returned to the stands and White called out for the Keepers and Chasers to come to the field.

Once they were on the ground, White split the Chasers into three teams of three and since there were only two Keepers put each of them at a goal post.

James was put into the second team with a Fourth Year and Teddy. Ash was in the first team. Holly had told them to just score with the Quaffle, team against team.

Teddy and James had fairly decent brooms, even if they were purchased three to four years ago. The latter had received his for his birthday and Teddy got his during Christmas. Teddy's broom was a Brightwing 0003. They both wished each other, as well as Marcus Roberts the other boy on their team, good luck.

In the end, Team One scored fifteen points against Team Three, nine were Ash's. Team Two scored twenty to sixteen against Team One. Team Two scored thirty-four to zero against Team Three. Finally, the tryouts were finished.

"I'll post the results Monday morning." White informed the sweaty players before leaving.

"Tomorrow's Sunday, why can't she just put them up then?" someone asked in annoyance.

Teddy laughed, "She does this every year. It's to make everyone sweat and worry a bit. I wouldn't be surprised if she hasn't already chosen the team."

The remark had many of the Gryffindors groaning.

Taking a calming breath, James read the list. A jolt of happiness and excitement ran through him when he saw not only his name, but Ash's and Teddy's as well. All three of them had made the team.

_YES!_ He thought to himself, restraining himself from making a sound so he didn't make someone who did not make the team feel bad.

Later during breakfast, Professor Weasley came by and said to Ash and James, "I expect that trophy to remain in my office, Mr. Potter, Ms. Carter." Then walked off with a small smile on her face.

_Dear Lily, Albus, Grandma, & Grandpa,_

_ Teddy, Ash, and I all made the Quidditch team! We're Chasers! Our first practice is next week. Classes are fine. Last week everyone finally managed to turn that friggin' cup into a mouse. I swear it was horrible! Caleb was the only one who got even remotely close on the first try. Oh well._

_ So, anything new?_

_ Tell George, Percy, Penelope, Bill, Fleur, and Charlie I say 'hi'._

_-James_

**A/N: I just wanted to say I'm more than pleased about the response I'm getting to this story. I also wanted to let you know I've already completed chapter five and it should be up about a day after this chapter. Thanks!**


	5. Interesting Instruments and How to Use

_James Potter and the Veil_

_Chapter Five: Interesting Instruments and How To Use Them_

The rest of September passed quickly. The oldest Potter was still having strange dreams involving the archway and someone calling his name. Add that to Quidditch practice and homework from his classes and James was continuously occupied. James had received many letters from his family, with constant questions from Lily about Hogwarts. He didn't want to give too much away about the school, so he went about vaguely answering the questions but going into full detail about any pranks he pulled.

Surprisingly, James Potter hadn't pulled too many pranks, just a couple on unsuspecting Slytherins. James was only a First Year and had not learned enough spells to do anything to be remembered for years to come. And, to Albus's and Molly's shock, James had so far not gained a detention during school. Teddy on the other hand had already had four.

But that was about to change.

James, Ash, Caleb, and Juliet were roaming the halls after dinner. He had suggested going to look for the kitchen since he was sick of doing homework and needed a break, as did his other friends. The oldest Potter had told his friends about the Hogwarts kitchens that he had heard about from his Uncle George. George had told James everything except three things: which portrait would let him in, where this portrait was, and how to get passed said portrait. George had claimed he didn't want to spoil all the fun for his nephew. So now the four friends were going to random pictures and asking for information.

"Shouldn't you lot be in bed?" one portrait with a short man wearing a trench coat that was much too long for him said with a raised eyebrow.

"Would you believe us if we said we slept in the kitchens and we've gotten lost?" James attempted with a smile. The man shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"This is taking forever, James." Juliet complained with a heavy sigh. She looked at the watch on her wrist and said, "It's already an hour past curfew. You better hope we don't get caught or I swear—"

"Sh!" Ash put a hand over the other girl's mouth and pointed to the torch lit hall. A shadow was heading their way.

The four eleven year olds looked for somewhere to hide.

"In there!" Caleb whispered, running to a large wooden door and yanking it open. Luckily for them it made no sound. Caleb hurried in, followed by Ash and Juliet. As soon as Juliet made it in Professor Marsh came around the corner and saw James.

"You there! Stop!" the man ordered. James closed his eyes briefly and shut the door before turning around and looking at the professor. "I say, Mr. Potter! What are you doing out after curfew?"

James opened his mouth to say something but found he couldn't pour out an excuse. He usually had a bit more time to think of something.

"Well?" Marsh said as he finally reached James, his hands on his hips. James had a flashback of his grandmother when she was angry.

"I...thought I left something in the library. One of my books for class. I was planning on studying for our Potions test tomorrow and realized I'd left my book in the library, sir." James lied smoothly.

"So you decided to leave Gryffindor Tower at—" he looked down at his watch and back up at James "—nine o'clock in the evening for your Potions book when you could just borrow one?"

"Everyone else was using theirs, Professor."

Marsh nodded slowly, "Mr. Potter, you do realize you don't even have my class tomorrow, right?"

The question caught James off guard. He once again found himself opening his mouth but having nothing come out. Suddenly Ash came out of the classroom.

"He was helping me, Professor Marsh." She said quickly, "I'm looking for my cat, Churchill. He ran off and James volunteered to help me find him."

The teacher looked a bit uncertain at the information but said, "That still does not give either of you the right to be out after curfew or lie to me, Mr. Potter." Marsh sighed and continued on, "Detention, both of you, tomorrow night at seven with me. Now, I hope I can trust you to get yourselves back to your tower. Good night."

Thirty minutes later, James, Ash, Caleb, and Juliet were all sitting in a corner of the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Can't believe we got caught." Ash sighed, shaking her head.

"_We_ didn't. _James_ did." Caleb reminded her.

Ash sent him a look, "I don't think it's fair to have James take the entire blame for getting caught. He was just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"But he is the one who wanted to find the kitchen in the first place." He pointed out.

"But we wanted to go along." Ash crossed her arms as if daring Caleb to disagree with her. James wasn't too excited about their detention, but at least he wouldn't be alone. He was also amazed that Ash had stuck out her own neck knowing they would probably be in trouble. "Listen, we were all out and breaking the rules but that doesn't mean just one person should take the blame. Even if just one person gets caught. I think we should stick together, no matter what."

"Agreed." James said with a nod.

"Fine. Just try not to get caught on purpose." Juliet rolled her eyes.

After a moment of hesitation Caleb, too, agreed. "But I swear if we get expelled I'll never forgive any of you."

Later that night James wrote home to inform his family he had received his first detention. Most kids wouldn't be proud to tell something like this to their family, but James wasn't most kids.

The day of his detention an owl dropped a package off on James's breakfast plate. He read the note attached to it first:

_Dear James,_

_ Congratulations on your first detention! I'm proud, even if it did take you a month! Don't open your package until you're in your dorm with no one around. Your dad left these for ya', James. Do us all a favor and at least _try_ not to get caught, will ya'? Unlike the kitchen I'll give you the password to the map enclosed. Just tap it with your wand and say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good'. To erase it say 'mischief managed', you don't want this map in the wrong hands…namely anyone that'll use it to catch students out of bed! Remind me at Christmas and I'll tell you about how your Uncle Fred and I got the map. It's also good to hear that you've got a friend that'll stick by your side!_

_-(I've also enclosed some items from the shop)_

_Uncle George_

To put it simply, James was completely confused. What in Merlin was his uncle talking about? Maybe he'd finally lost his mind…. After telling his friends he was going to go put his package in his room, James brought his things up to the dorm room and opened the parcel.

Inside were a smooth feeling cloak and a piece of parchment. With a raised eyebrow James reread the message from his uncle and shrugged before tapping the parchment, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

At first nothing happened, then writing appeared on the map.

_Messrs Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot, & Prongs present:_

_The Marauder's Map_

"No way." James muttered to himself. He'd heard several stories about the Marauders from his parents, who had heard them from Sirius Black, when they were alive and a few others. His grandfather, the original James Potter, and his dad's godfather, Sirius Black, along with two of their friends made up the Marauders. They were a band of tricksters who pulled pranks during their time at Hogwarts. James had grown up telling the stories to Lily and Albus, but mainly Lily since pranking was 'immature' according to Albus.

The something else happened to the parchment. The names of the Marauders disappeared and now showed different rooms and people—people moving! A large smile found it's way onto James's face. He looked at the Gryffindor boy's dorm and saw his name. His gaze went to the Great Hall where dozens of dozens of names were gathered around what he guessed were the four house tables.

James had indeed heard of the map from George but he had thought the man was just trying to entertain them. He had no idea that the map was _real_. The eleven y ear old continued to watch the labels on the map move about for a few minutes before saying, "Mischief managed!" which made the labels and writing disappear. He then turned his attention to the cloak.

_Why in the world would I need a cloak?_ He thought to himself. It wasn't even that cold yet being the beginning of October. The article of clothing even looked too long for him to wear. He grabbed the cloak and put it into his trunk at the end of his bed, along with the Marauder's Map. The map would definitely be useful for future pranks and it'd help him keep from getting caught, too.

**a/n: updates are going to take a lot longer sorry! Was playing football at school with my friends from class and we were using a rugby ball (which is much larger than an American football) and it screwed up my finger! It's swollen x2 of it'd original size and I cant straighten it out or close my fist all the way…so typing is very difficult!**


	6. The Slytherin Lion

_James Potter and the Veil_

_Chapter Six_

"Oh come on, Jules! They completely deserve it!" James insisted loudly.

"It's an immature thing to do, James. We shouldn't stoop down to their level, anyway." Juliet countered with an eye roll. The four friends were sitting by the edge of the lake on the grounds of Hogwarts. James was trying to convince his friends on a revenge prank against Ryan and Reid McCormick. Earlier during their Potions class the twin boys had 'accidentally' messed with James's and Juliet's potion by tossing random things into their cauldron.

"Seriously, just let it go." Caleb added in as he turned the page of his Muggle comic book. "If you don't this stuff will just continue to escalate."

James sighed in exasperation, taking off his socks and shoes and rolling up his pants legs. He moved over to the edge of the lake and put his feet in the water. "What about you, Ash? You up for a prank on the McCormicks?"

Ash hesitated, "I dunno, James. Don't get me wrong, I love a good prank but we already have detention with Marsh for last night. I think we're pushing our luck here. Let's wait for everything to die down a bit first."

The oldest Potter tilted his head back so he could see his friends. Caleb was still reading his comic, Ash was sitting up in a tree close to the water, and Juliet was looking across the lake at something that he couldn't see. "What if I told you we wouldn't get caught?"

Juliet shot him a quick glance, "And how would you go about that, James Potter? Unless you're psychic and forgot to mention it."

He spat out his tongue and pulled his legs out of the water before standing up and facing his friends, "No, I do have something better, though. It's a map."

"A map?" Caleb rolled his eyes, putting down his comic. "We're saved!"

"Shut up, Jackson. It's not just _any_ map. It's the Marauder's Map."

A short silence passed before Ash said, "…and?"

"My grandfather and his friends made it back when they were in school." James explained, managing not to sound annoyed. "It shows who's in the school and where they are. And there are secret passages, too."

Ash gave a shrug and said, "Sounds good. Let's see it, then."

James went over to the tree and picked up his school bag before rummaging through it for the Map. Once he had it in his hands he pulled out his wand and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The words and images he had seen last night reappeared on the map. Ash jumped down from the tree and Juliet and Caleb joined them.

"Merlin." Ash said.

"That pretty much sums it all up." Caleb commented, sounding a bit awed. "So these are real people in the school? How'd they even make this?"

"Not a clue." James admitted, "But I'm glad they did."

"Same here." Ash nodded, "Well, guess that means we're pulling a prank, Jamesie-boy."

He shot her a glare, "Jamesie-boy? What kind of name is that, Carter?"

"It's a nick name, genius."

"Well it's not a very good one!

She laughed loudly, "Fine. What do you prefer, Mr. Potter?"

"Just James."

Later that night, after James and Ash's detention, the four friends sneaked out after their curfew and went down to the Great Hall.

"Who wants to stand guard?" James asked in a hushed voice. Juliet posted herself at the entrance, with the Marauder's Map in hand just in case, while the others made their way to the Slytherin table. Several charms and enchantments, many of which Caleb and Juliet had read in a few spell books, were cast and half an hour later the four tricksters returned to their Common Room.

"Tomorrow morning is going to be amazing." Ash laughed.

The next morning at breakfast, James, Ash, Juliet, and Caleb had seats at the Gryffindor table facing the Slytherins. Few noticed the seating change but didn't comment. Finally when the McCormicks sat down in their usual spots, Ash pulled out her wand. She muttered a spell and flicked her wand under the table.

Suddenly a large red and gold lion busted from the Slytherin table and roared loudly. Three more lions popped up, running up and down the table. While the Slytherins were screaming from shock, the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs were laughing loudly. Juliet hurriedly put her wand away when Headmistress McGonagall came down from the staff table. She hit the lions with a few spells and sent a look over to the Gryffindor table. James and his friends continued to act innocent.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" James turned in his seat to see his Aunt Hermione standing behind him with her arms crossed and a knowing look on her face.

"No ma'am." He shook his head.

"Is there a reason why I don't completely believe you?"

James pretended to consider the question and shrugged, barely holding back a smile. The professor rolled her eyes and left. James turned back around and looked down the table where Teddy was giving him a thumb up.

_Lily, George, Albus, Grandmum, and Grandpa,_

_ The greatest prank of the term so far was pulled this morning at breakfast. Four Gryffindor lions were set off at the Slytherin table—it was great! How're things at home? Thanks for the letter, Uncle George it was very useful._

_-James_

_James,_

_ Please don't tell me _you_ were the one to set off the lions…don't answer that, I probably already know the answer. What letter did George send you? When does the Quidditch season start up? Grandmum and Granddad are taking Lily and me to your games. Things at home are okay. How's school? Can't wait until I get to go next year. _

_-Albus_

_Albus,_

_ Honestly, I'm shocked to hear such an accusation. I'll show you what Uncle George sent me next year…maybe. Quidditch starts a long time after Christmas. Despite that, our captain has us doing practice four times a week. But I don't mind practice as long as we win the cup. It'll be great to see you guys at the games! School's school, Al. _

_-James _

_P.S. Tell Lily if she doesn't write me soon the first thing I'll do when I get home is lock her in the chicken coop._

**a/n: Just to keep all confusion out their last names are: Caleb Jackson, Ash Carter, & Juliet Monroe.**


	7. The Veil of Death

James Potter and the Veil

Chapter Seven

The rest of the term was passing swiftly. James and his friends so far had not received any more detentions, something all of them were happy with. The oldest Potter had not had one of his archway dreams in a week, another thing he was thankful for. He just didn't have the time to ponder something he didn't understand since he had homework and Quidditch four times a week.

Two weeks before Christmas break, James had once again had an archway dream.

"Alright, James?" Caleb whispered from his bed. The Potter boy rolled over to face his friend and sighed.

"What time is it?" James asked quietly.

Caleb glanced at the alarm clock and replied, "Five."

James groaned and sat up in his bed, pushing the covers off. He left his warm bed and motioned for Caleb to follow him so they wouldn't wake up the other boys. Both boys then made their way down the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room, which was empty. After taking seats next to the fireplace, James informed Caleb about the dreams he'd been having.

"And you've never been to the room with the arch before?" Caleb questioned, genuinely curious.

"Nope." The black haired boy shook his head, "Never. Maybe I'm just over exaggerating, though, Caleb. I mean…it's just a dream, right?"

He looked skeptical, "I'm not sure James." Caleb rubbed the back of his blond haired head and continued, "And you've been having this dream all term?" At James's nod he said, "How about I do some research on it? We can go to the library after breakfast since it's Saturday."

"Thanks, Caleb."

"No problem James."

They couldn't get back to sleep after the events of the morning so Caleb suggested they play some Wizard's Chess while they waited for breakfast. James was one of the worst Chess players at the Burrow, the only reason he was able to beat Caleb was because Caleb had never really played Chess before.

After a few games the boys checked the time and decided the Great Hall was probably open now. The two friends went to change into Muggle clothes, something they were allowed to wear during the weekends, and walked to the Great Hall. It was only seven but there was already food on the table and a few people scattered here and there among the tables.

Halfway through breakfast, Ash and Juliet joined the boys.

"You're up early." Juliet stated, reaching for a sausage.

James shrugged, "Something came up." He went on to explain his dreams and his and Caleb's plan to find out everything they could.

"I'll help." Ash volunteered as she caught a newspaper that had been delivered by a large white owl. She opened it up and began to read it, eating at the same time.

For once James didn't have a letter from his family. Usually he had a letter from someone every day.

Once the quartet was finished with their breakfast, they made a beeline for the library. They gathered at a table in the far back corner away from any prying eyes and began checking for books about dreams, veils, and archways.

For the longest time they sat in silence, reading. It was definitely a rare sight for the four of them to be so quiet—especially James. An hour passed before anyone spoke.

"If I read another word my eyes are going to fall out." Ash declared, rubbing her electric blue eyes. "Break time?"

"I second the notion." Caleb yawned, standing up and stretching his arms out. Juliet copied his motion but James remained seated. "James?"

If James heard him, he didn't show it.

Juliet slapped him gently on the back of the head.

"Oi!" he half-shouted out of surprise. Out of nowhere the librarian came by and shushed them. "What was that for?" he whispered accusingly. It hadn't really hurt, but it did scare him.

"Wow. You really want to figure this out, don't you?" Juliet raised her eyebrows. "We all need a break, James. Come on." She grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the chair. The four friends walked around their area, talking softly about nothing in particular. Twenty minutes went by before they got back to work. It was another half hour until something useful was found.

"Look at these, James." Caleb said, handing a book seven inches thick to James. How the boy could even hold the book was unknown.

James lazily flipped through the pages. They were pictures of different arches. There were gold ones, red ones, big ones, small ones—

"This is it!" he shouted. Ash clapped a hand over his mouth and they all awaited the return of the librarian, who surprisingly never came. James used his hand to take Ash's hand away from his mouth and said in a whisper, "This is the archway from my dream." He pointed to the picture on the page.

Caleb dragged the book over to him so he could read it, "It's the veil in the Department of Mysteries." He explained, "It's called the Veil of Death. There's a rumor that anyone who dies goes there and others say it's only if you've been killed by the Killing Curse."

The group was silent for several moments.

"Why are you dreaming about the Veil of Death?" Juliet asked, swallowing. "That can't be a good sign."

After Quidditch practice the following Monday, James sat down to write a letter to his uncle. He and his friends had dropped the subject of the Veil. Juliet put it off as 'just being a dream'. Not that James believed her, anyway. How could he have gotten every detail about the Veil in his dream to the one in the book? It was too big to be a coincidence.

_Dear Uncle George,_

_ In response to your last message, no I haven't considered sending Grandmum a toilet seat as a joke. She'd probably make me do all the chores for weeks! Anyway, I've been having some strange dreams. Me and my friends did some research and I wanted to know if you know anything about the Veil of Death in the Department of Mysteries. I've been having the same dream since September and it's driving me crazy! Someone keeps calling my name and I swear it's coming from the Veil. I thought about checking the Potions cabinet in Professor Marsh's class for a Dreamless Sleep Potion but…I don't have them every night and what if I took one on a night when I didn't have one. It'd be a huge waste! Any ideas on how to help me out?_

_-James_

It was another two days before he received a reply from his uncle:

_James,_

_ I told Granddad about your dream, kid. We decided it would be okay to tell you about how Sirius Black really died. Remember when you would ask how Sirius died? We would just tell you he died and you'd learn when you were older. Well, Granddad and I decided you're old enough. There was a battle in the Department of Mysteries, called the Battle of the Department of Mysteries obviously. He was hit with an unknown spell but we know it wasn't the Killing Curse or the Cruciatus Curse and it knocked him into the Veil which is probably what you're dreaming about. Now I wasn't there but everyone that was in the Order of the Phoenix at the time knows the story. Maybe you saw a picture of the Veil or something and that's why you're dreaming of it._

_-George_

_P.S. Just drop it, James. We'll send you some Dreamless Sleep Potions until your dreams stop.—Granddad._

James raised an eyebrow at the messages his grandfather had left him. Usually his grandfather would encourage the curiosity in something other than Quidditch. So why was he telling him to 'drop it'?

He slid the letter into his pocket and went to the library. Which was where his friends found him forty-five minutes later.

"Hey James Potter, what're you doing in a library of your own free will?" Ash joked, sitting beside him. They had found him in the back corner with a couple books open.

"Trying to figure out more about the Veil." He answered honestly, not looking up from the old book he was reading. "My uncle and grandfather wrote back to my letter about my dreams. Granddad said to just take all the Dreamless Sleep Potions he sends me and forget about the dreams. It's odd."

"All this over a dream?" Caleb asked, taking a seat.

Juliet, also sitting down, said, "What else did they say in the letter?"

James quickly explained about Sirius Black and his death in the Department of Mysteries.

"So he wasn't hit with a Killing Curse before going in?" Juliet questioned, jumping up. James shook his head. "I'll be right back!" she said in a quiet, excited whisper before hurrying off. She came back five minutes later with a book she had had the day the four were researching in the library. "Listen, it says here—" she flipped to a page on the Veil of Death "—that no one has ever been recorded to go through the Veil." Juliet looked at them as if it was obvious.

"So?" Ash prompted with a raised eyebrow.

Juliet rolled her eyes and continued, "What if Sirius is in the Veil? He wasn't killed with the Killing Curse but he fell through the Veil. If what the rumors say are true and only people killed by a Killing Curse are in the Veil…."

"Then Sirius is stuck behind the Veil." James finished softly.

"Which explains someone calling your name in your dreams, James." Caleb added, "Sirius wants your help to get him out."

While everyone digested the newfound information Ash said, "Looks like we're going to the Department of Mysteries."

"What?" Caleb shouted, causing the librarian to glare at them angrily. "Sorry." He apologized sheepishly.

"She's right." James nodded, "If he needs our help we should help him."

"Why do we have to help? Why don't we just tell one of the adults—"

"He came to _James_. Not anyone else. James." Juliet replied, "That has to mean something."


	8. Christmas

_James Potter and the Veil_

_Chapter Eight_

The next week was spent devising a plan to get to the Department of Mysteries, through the Veil, and back to Hogwarts. Juliet was in charge of getting to the Ministry of Magic. Ash was working on a way to find the best path to the actual Department of Mysteries. Caleb and James were figuring out how they would return to Hogwarts.

But the week passed quickly and soon James was saying goodbye to his friends at Platform 9 ¾.

"Remember, think about our…topic." Caleb reminded them for the third time since leaving Hogwarts.

"Don't worry Caleb, we will." Juliet rolled her eyes, "There's my family, I'll see you guys after Christmas!" she pulled her trolley away from her friends with a quick wave.

"Bye Jules!" James half-shouted, drawing the attention of several other students and making Ash and Caleb snicker. "There's Teddy." James said with a sigh at seeing the Third Year. "I'll write later, have a good holiday."

"You too, James." Caleb smiled.

"Later, Jamesie-boy." Ash laughed with a quick wave. James pushed his trolley towards the metamorphagus, whose hair was currently a light black with a lime green stripe down the middle.

"Hey James," Teddy greeted with a grin. James hadn't seen much of the older boy during school, just during meals and in the Common Room. The first thing James noticed was his god-brother's growth spurt of about an inch.

James gave him a smile and replied, "Hi, Teddy."

They lugged their trolleys around until they found some familiar faces.

"James!" The eleven year old was soon attacked by someone with long red hair. "I've missed you!" the nine year old all but shouted as she wrapped her arms around him. James hugged her back.

"I've missed you too, Lils."

"Love you to, Lily." Teddy laughed, unable to keep the smile off of his face. Lily released her brother and gave her god-brother a sheepish smile before hugging him. James turned to see Albus and his grandmother standing not too far away, allowing Lily to hug the boys first.

"Hello, dears." Molly greeted them, engulfing both boys in a quick, strong hug. She released them and looked at Teddy, "My goodness, you've grown!"

Christmas morning came faster than James thought it possibly could. He was awoken early by his sister who had the brilliant idea of jumping up and down on his bed until she was positive he was awake. Once he was up , the two Potters made their way to Albus's room and began jumping on his bed.

"I'm up! I'm up!" he groaned, throwing a pillow in James's direction. James, in response, threw the pillow right back. "Oi!"

"Come on Al!" Lily laughed, leaving her two brothers in Albus's room.

Lily and James went to Teddy's room where they found him already sitting up in bed, "I'll be there in a sec, guys." He told them with a small smile.

The oldest sibling hurried after his sister to the sitting room where the tree was. It was a huge tree, one James had got to help pick out. Dozens of lights and decorations coated the green tree, along with a Gnome from the garden. It had become a tradition to replace the regular star atop the tree with a Gnome. Under the tree sat multiple presents addressed to everyone in the household.

James ducked his head into the kitchen to check for his grandparents and found them having pumpkin juice at the table.

"Good morning, James." Arthur smiled at his grandson, setting down his cup. "I take it you four are ready to open presents."

The oldest Potter nodded and returned to the sitting room where Lily was inspecting a small pink box with a gold ribbon and Albus was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Teddy entered the room shortly before Arthur and Molly did.

"Well, have at it." Molly said, motioning towards the tree.

The next half hour was a blur of wrapping paper and gifts as the four kids unwrapped presents.

James got a sweater from his grandmother, as did everyone else in their family, a new Quidditch poster of the latest broomstick, a book about dragons, and several other things.

An hour later James Potter was staring at his ceiling with _100 Things Most Wizards Don't Know About Dragons_ sitting on his chest thinking about how he and his friends would return from the Veil. Since no one had ever gone through the Veil, they weren't positive if there was a way out. Sirius Black had gone through the Veil and had not returned, which meant he probably couldn't get out.

With a heavy sigh he put the book beside him and went to the small desk in his room to write to Caleb. Grabbing a clean piece of parchment and a quill.

Dear Caleb,

How's your holiday so far? Happy Christmas! Any ideas on our topic? I've not had much luck. What've you gotten for Christmas? Have you talked to Ash or Jules? I think I'll write to them, too.

See you soon

-James Potter

The next day James received his reply from Caleb Jackson.

_Dear James,_

_ Christmas has been great, thank you. What about yours? I've had a couple ideas on our 'topic' but I think it's best if we talk to Jules and Ash at school first. Believe me when I say it won't be easy. I got a letter from Ash yesterday, she says 'hi' by the way and that she couldn't get an owl through to you. I wonder why._

_ I got tons of stuff for Christmas. Mainly books and movies, though. Since my family is Muggle I didn't get them anything magical for Christmas._

_ Your friend, Caleb J._

_Caleb,_

_ Remember earlier this year when Ash told you about my dad 'saving the Wizarding World from You-Know-Who'? (I know she tried to hide the fact she told you but Jules told me). Well his followers, not my dad's but Voldemort's, are still out there. There's only a few but they're still there with the insane idea of only Pure-bloods should have magic—don't worry it's all rubbish. But some of my family thinks they'll try and hurt me, Lily, Albus, and Teddy because our dad kicked their leader's butt. So there are certain wards around my grandparent's house including one that will misdirect owls. I have to send her a letter first, basically. Then she'll be able to send me letters. It's complicated to go into detail so I won't._

_ I'm glad you've got an idea for our topic! Hopefully Ash and Jules have some ideas, too._

_ -James_

**a/n: I know, short update. But hey, at least it's an update! For you Supernatural fans—Supernatural comes on ton ight!**


	9. Taking Action

_James Potter and the Veil_

_Chapter Nine_

"Merlin, it's great to be back." James said as he and his three friends stepped off of the Hogwarts Express. He had very much enjoyed spending the holidays with his family, but an eleven year old could only take so much hugging from his little sister and his grandmother.

After Christmas James's Aunt Hermione and her two children, Rose and Hugo, came to visit every other day. Rose was Albus's age and would be attending Hogwarts next year while Hugo was Lily's age. Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Dominique, and Louis didn't visit as often but only once or twice. Which James was okay with. Louis was a year younger than Lily and still thought there were goblins living under his bed, despite what his mother and father told him about the goblins at Gringotts. Dominique was usually under the impression the world revolved around her—James felt bad that she would be in Lily's year. Victoire wasn't that bad but she didn't like doing fun things like playing Quidditch.

George and Angelina came over towards the end of the holiday break and announced they were pregnant but didn't want to ruin the surprise of its gender. Percy and Penelope visited just one time with their children Molly and Lucy who were both still toddlers.

While most of the time the boys were playing Quidditch, the girls were inside or walking around the yard enjoying the snow. But another thing had happened during the Christmas holiday. Victoire had admitted to fancying Teddy.

To say James was freaked out would be an understatement.

"But he's not _really_ your brother so it's not like he'd be snogging your cousin." Juliet pointed out in the Common Room the night of their return.

James raised an eyebrow, "They're not even dating yet and you've already got them at snogging. Please—I do not want to have nightmares, Jules."

"Hate to break it to ya', mate but…." Caleb nodded with his head to the portrait entrance of the Gryffindor Common Room. Teddy, with light brown hair that would remind many people of Remus Lupin, holding hands with none other than Victoire Weasley.

"Merlin." James said, shaking his head and looking at the floor. "A guy can only take so much of this!"

"We need a distraction." Caleb suggested, "Have you guys thought about…you know?"

It took the others a few seconds to realize what the blond boy was talking about but eventually they did figure it out.

"I don't think this is the best place to discuss it." Ash shot a look at a nearby Prefect.

"Let's take a walk, then." James smiled, motioning for the others to follow him. They had next to no difficulty sneaking Juliet and Ash into the First Year boy's dorm where the four friends sat around James and Caleb's two beds. "Well?"

"Start at the beginning." Ash said easily, "How are we getting to the Ministry?" Everyone looked expectantly at Juliet.

"Easy. Floo Network." She replied with a satisfied expression. "McGonagall's Office has a Floo connection since she's the Headmistress of Hogwarts. All we've got to do is get into the office and use the Floo."

"But we've got to get her password." Caleb said, "Which won't be easy."

"Leave that to me." James told them, "Remember when Ash and I got detention for looking for the kitchens? My uncle gave me a cloak along with the Map. But get this: it isn't an ordinary cloak. It's an Invisibility Cloak."

Complete silence.

"Don't be a prat, James." Ash shoved him in the shoulder playfully, "Getting our hopes up—"

"I'm not lying!" he defended himself, pulling himself up from the bed and going to his trunk. "Look." He dug out the cloak and pulled it over his body. His uncle had laughed for a good half hour when James asked 'Why did you send me an old cloak?' over the holidays. When the red haired man had finally calmed down, he explained everything.

"Bloody. Hell." Ash muttered when she saw her best friend disappear and re-appear.

James quickly returned the cloak to his trunk and went back to his bed, "I told you, I've got it covered."

"Ow! That was my foot!" Caleb muttered loudly as his toe throbbed.

"Sorry, didn't see you there—"

"Of course you didn't I'm invisible."

James rolled his eyes and tugged the cloak over him so it covered both himself and Caleb. It had been a week since they'd gone over the plan to get to the Veil of Death. Juliet and Ash were finishing a Charms paper (James had done his during a detention and Caleb did his during lunch) which left James and Caleb to figure out McGonagall's password. On Saturday morning they were planning on putting their plan into action.

So here they were outside a large stone gargoyle under the Invisibility Cloak waiting for someone to go in. It was past curfew and James wondered how long it would take someone to—

Footsteps echoed down the hallway and soon the figures of Reid and Ryan McCormick inch closer. James's first instinct was to pull out his wand and jinx the two; they'd never know since he was under the cloak. But, to his displeasure, Caleb jerked James's wand from his hand and pocketed it with a glare.

James wondered what the McCormick twins were doing out past curfew but knew getting the password was much more important. With a look at his watch he saw it was only nine-forty. When the twins were out of sight James whispered, "This is taking forever, Caleb."

"Too bad." Caleb replied calmly. "We have to get to the Veil. To get to the Veil we have to get to the Floo. To get to the Floo we have to get into McGonagall's office. To get there we need the password. To get the password we have to wait here until someone comes."

James rolled his eyes and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

When he thought he was going to fall asleep standing up, he heard more footsteps. This time it really was McGonagall coming to her office. The elderly headmistress went up to the gargoyle and said clearly but quietly, "Fanged Frisbees."

"I mean, really, who would expect _McGonagall_ to have that as a password?" James asked rhetorically. The quartet was lazily hanging around the Common Room. James and Caleb had all but run back to the Gryffindor Common Room as soon as they had the password.

"No one would expect it. That's the point." Juliet said, yawning. "It took you until midnight to get the password, I hope she doesn't change it between now and tomorrow night."

"I'll hex the McCormicks if she does." Ash stated simply. "Actually…I might anyway."

Caleb huffed, "Guys, no one needs detention right now. Tomorrow is Saturday and since it's not a school night the professors could just make our detention late at night. So I suggest you two—" he looked pointedly at James and Ash who assumed the look of innocence, which no one bought, "—stay out of trouble."

"Caleb's right." Juliet stated as she crossed her arms over her chest. "The next twenty-four hours means no pranks, no hexing, no jinxing, no—"

"—fun." James cut her off. "Come on…as long as we don't get caught I don't see what the big deal is ."

"James Sirius Potter, if you do anything to get into trouble our plan'll be set back another week. So no."

James rolled his eyes but said, "Okay, okay."

Soon afterwards the four friends retired to their dorms and went to sleep.

The next morning they went to breakfast together then crossed the snow covered grounds and went to the lake. It was Juliet's idea because she wanted everyone away from the temptations of getting into trouble. They skipped rocks for a while before Ash complained it was too cold. It was still January and James was surprised the lake wasn't frozen over.

As they walked back up to the castle, James had a brilliant idea. He maneuvered himself so he was behind his three friends and bent down to pick up some snow. After manipulating the snow into a snowball he chucked it at Caleb, hitting him in the back.

"Hey!" Caleb said, turning around only to find James laughing hysterically. "You'll regret that, Potter!"

And so a snowball fight broke out, Juliet and James versus Caleb and Ash. Five minutes later the four were joined by Teddy Lupin, Victoire Weasley, Holly White, and several other Gryffindors. Teddy joined James's team and used magic to build a snow wall to use for cover.

Eventually the fight ended when Caleb's team shot up a white spark for surrender. The Gryffindors went in to the Great Hall for lunch while the older students casted drying and heating charms on everyone who participated in the snowball fight.

"Don't forget," Holly White said to James, Ash, and Teddy, "Our first practice is Monday at five."

"We won't, Holly." Teddy rolled his eyes as he stood up to leave.

That night at midnight, four Gryffindors were under the Invisibility Cloak. Each of them had their own wand and Caleb carried an old quill in his pocket. This quill was their ticket home. Even though making portkeys without Ministry authorization was illegal, as long as they weren't caught they couldn't get into trouble. Caleb had practiced the portkey-making spell several times and had next to no trouble with it despite the spell being a higher level of magic.

They crept quietly and quickly through the castle to McGonagall's office. Upon arrival they made sure they were alone before James muttered, "Fanged Frisbees."

The gargoyle opened up and the four made their way up a large staircase and into the headmistress's office. The room was huge. It had a desk in the center with a large window behind it. A portrait of Albus Dumbledore hung on the wall and James swore Dumbledore looked right at them and winked before leaving his painting. They stayed under the cloak until they were to the fireplace just in case McGonagall showed up.

James stepped out of the cloak and reached up for a handful of Floo powder. He stepped into the fireplace and threw the powder down and said firmly, "Ministry of Magic."

**a/n: Wow, I never realized how many Weasley children there were. Imagine my surprise when I went to Harry Potter Wiki and discovered I hadn't mentioned half the kids….**


End file.
